A Rose Dark as Blood
by LucinaBlade
Summary: A Twilight/Glee blend I put together, since I figured nobody's done it this way. Transfer student Kurt Hummel meets the mysterious Blaine Anderson, whose secrets outnumber his answers. Since it's going to be brought up- I don't own Glee (though I SO wish I was smart enough to dream up something that amazing) or Twilight (every 12 year old's dream). Now you can't sue me. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_The voice in his dreams was fast-approaching, a wild cackle laced with malicious intentions. The leaves underfoot crackled, a fiery sound against the quiet of night settled around the woods. The laughing approached impossibly fast, a teasing sound driving him ever-closer to the edge. A few more steps, a few more…_

 _The laughing monster attacked, leaping and striking home and drawing blood._

 _The boy collapsed onto the forest floor, the canopy of trees muffling his screams._

Kurt sat up abruptly in the uncomfortable plane seat, disoriented but very much alive. His breathing was heavier than usual, his heart pounding uncomfortably in his chest. He willed his body to calm, hearing the heavy drone of the engine. He remembered why he was on the plane.

Moving. From beautiful and sunny Los Angeles, the city of celebrities and fancy diets. His home. Elizabeth, his mother, had become sick and was hospitalized and didn't want her son to witness her suffering. She sent him to live with his father in dreary and dull Lima, Ohio, home of homophobia and the 53rd lowest test scores in northeastern America.

His _new_ home.

It's not to say that he'd never been there before-that wasn't the case. He'd spent summers in Lima until he was ten, when he made the case that his friends in the city had included him in their plans. Internally, he would scoff about the statement. _What friends_? Prejudice knew no bounds- a gay high school boy was _going_ to be ostracized. His only friend was the only other openly gay student- Janice- and that was by sheer coincidence. Janice's bitchiness appealed to someone with the same attitude.

Kurt texted her often, as she'd moved to San Francisco at the end of sophomore year. Kurt was a junior-it was halfway through the school year. An inconvenient time to transfer, but of course the occasion called for it.

The plane landed and he disembarked, meeting his father in the airport after picking up his bag. His father awkwardly gathered him into an embrace, patting him on the back and ruffling his perfectly coiffed hair. It took all Kurt's willpower not to death stare his father down- no one with half a brain touched his hair. But seeing as his father was the mayor, he thought better.

"Hello, dad."

Burt Hummel smiled at his son, a friendly grin easily recognized as the one displayed prominently on his campaign posters.

"Hi, son. It's been a while, kiddo."

Kurt grimaced at the ancient nickname, a remnant of childhood.

"No kiddo? Just Kurt then."

Kurt gratefully nodded.

"Thanks."

Burt led his son to his car, a reasonable midsize vehicle he'd had for the longest time.

"Dad, since I'll be living here I think I'll need a car. I mean, school and all."

Burt nodded.

"Already got that covered. Got you a nice Escalade- a welcome home present."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Burt silenced him.

"Relax. It's a nice car and it's _classy_ and all. Regarding your… uh…"

Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, dad. I hear you. Thanks, I guess."

The drive to Burt's house was silent. Both Hummel men were quiet and comfortable that way. It was just their nature.

When Kurt saw the car, he muffled a squeak. It was a sleek black sedan, one that looked quite similar to one he had his eye on back in California.

"Wow, dad. It's perfect. I love it, seriously."

Burt puffed out his chest and grinned sheepishly.

"Glad you like it, son. Let's get you inside, I'm sure the flight has you worn out."

The two went inside, the house still the exact same way that Kurt remembered it from years ago. The same condition applied to his bedroom, still painted navy blue and accented with oak furniture. Kurt internally nodded to his past self, glad he didn't pick anything too extravagant and childish at a younger age.

Kurt unpacked his bags, putting his clothes in the drawers and closet and his toiletries on his shelf in the bathroom. As he settled in, homesickness gripped him. The sky in Lima was grey and overcast, and Kurt could practically _smell_ the incoming thunderstorms.

Dinner was, as usual, a simple affair- steak and baked potatoes. A _'simple staple of northern cooking'_ as Burt called it. Nevertheless, it was food, and Kurt eagerly scarfed it down. For a boy of smaller stature and build, he could eat with the best of them if he desired.

The impending threat of a new school and new people watching him was the only damper on a normal enough evening. When Kurt finally tucked into bed, he drifted quickly, dreams rapidly consuming his subconscious.

 _The sunlight broke through the stubborn cloud cover, giving way to a lush field of wildflowers. Kurt didn't know the place, but it somehow felt safe and comforting. Something foreign washed over him, causing his pulse to quicken pleasantly. The warm sun washing over his face reminded him of California and the perpetually hot climate._

 _Footsteps approached from behind Kurt, who lay in the grass with his eyes closed. The sun washed over his pale complexion and soothed him, and the footsteps were not unwelcome. He could sense it. If he could just open his eyes…_

The harsh beep of his alarm clock pulled him from his dreams. He slammed his hand on the snooze button and sat up, looking out the window. He groaned.

Rain.

Cold, wet rain that promised to ruin his hair and his day.

He sighed, turning the alarm off and trudging halfheartedly to the bathroom. He breezed through the morning and drove to school, the rain significantly dampening his mood.

After picking up his schedule, Kurt's first classes flew by in a haze. He could hardly remember what happened in Algebra or History. His English class was straightforward, and gym was a nightmare.

Besides, gym for his entire career at McKinley high school was hell in itself.

At lunch, when he positioned himself alone in a corner, he saw them.

The cafeteria door opened to reveal five exquisitely beautiful people, almost too perfect to be human. The first two, a couple, were brunettes. The girl was dwarfed by her boyfriend, a tall boy wearing a varsity jacket. The next couple were blondes, a girl with icy features and a boy with larger-than-normal lips. It was the last boy that caught Kurt's eye.

He strolled in last, shaking drops of water away from the curls that had escaped the gel on his head. His leather jacket was also wet, and he shed it to reveal toned arms and pale tan skin. His hair was black, making him look like an Italian model. His eyes, however, were the perfect finish. Honey-amber colored orbs set beneath thick eyelashes that kissed his cheekbones when he blinked.

A girl sat by Kurt, amused by his staring.

"Interesting, aren't they?"

Kurt glanced over at the unusual presence.

"Who are you?"

"Mercedes Jones, at your service. I think the _real_ question on your mind is _who are they?"_

Kurt nodded, his face flushing.

Mercedes merely smiled.

"The brunette couple are Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry. Finn's the most popular guy here, and for obvious reasons. Rachel's kind of a brat, but she has her moments. The blondies are Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans. Quinn's the head bitch, but she's cool. Sam's alright, I guess."

Mercedes blushed at the mention of Sam, but Kurt disregarded it.

"Lastly, Mr. Badass is Blaine Anderson. Totally hot and _totally_ single. Not to mention gay, but keep that on the down-low. He's untouchable. Nobody's _good enough_ for him."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, who happened to look up at him. Kurt's steely blue eyes met Blaine's amber, and Kurt shivered. His eyes really _were_ beautiful.

The rest of the day passed in similar fashion, and when Kurt went to sleep all he could see were Blaine's beautiful topaz eyes staring at him from across the crowded cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, roused again by the pesky alarm clock, Kurt woke and dressed for school. An eerie feeling took hold in his gut that the day would be difficult, but he shook it away. It was only his second day at McKinley, there couldn't possibly be anything wrong yet.

He was wrong.

After slogging through the rain and dashing to Algebra, he cursed the people who assigned his schedule. His mind was far too muddled for math so early in the morning. History flew by, considering the teacher was too busy napping at his desk to care about teaching. Language Arts was a breeze for Kurt- an essay assignment. As an aspiring writer and designer, his creative mind allowed for easy ideas to come through and show in his work.

In gym, everything went to hell. Team sports were most certainly not Kurt's forte, as was demonstrated in the class. Volleyball nets were strung across the gymnasium, and Kurt suppressed a shudder at the sight of them. A classmate took noticed and chuckled.

"Not much for volleyball, huh?"

Kurt grimaced.

"That obvious?"

The boy laughed.

"Nah. You just gave it away."

The boy extended his hand.

"Puck."

"Kurt."

Puck walked with Kurt to a side of the gym further into a corner. Puck lined up the perfect pass to Kurt, who fumbled it awkwardly and let it bounce to the ground. The other boys on the court around him shot him dirty looks, and his face heated. The next couple of passes were aimed far away from him, but one happened to come his way and hit him squarely in the jaw.

He gladly sat on the sidelines and watched, hearing the coach call the players sloppy babies when they so much as stepped wrong.

After a quiet lunch spent with his friends Mercedes and Puck, he entered biology. The day before there had been a substitute and no lesson, but the teacher was back and all business. He motioned for Kurt to take the empty seat toward the back, and Kurt stiffened when he saw who his lab partner was to be.

Blaine Anderson.

Kurt slowly made his way over to the other boy, feeling as if he was sweating bullets the whole time. He sunk into his seat, noting the other boy's stiff posture and the hand placed over his mouth and nose. The other was clenched into a tight fist, the knuckles flashing a stark white against his tanner skin. His eyes seemed to be an angry black, discouraging conversation. Kurt discreetly sniffed his hoodie, mortified that the other boy could be offended by his choice of fabric softener or soap. The lesson passed quickly, and as soon as the bell rang Blaine was out of his seat, bolting to the door as fast as he could go. Kurt looked after him, half-tempted to ask what his problem was. He decided he didn't have the will to, and made his way off to study hall.

The next day, Blaine was nowhere to be seen.

Kurt kept an eye open, but didn't see the dark haired boy.

The rest of the week passed in similar fashion, and the weekend was a dull passage of time, mostly spent at his sketchbook.

On Monday, Blaine was back. Gone were the black eyes shooting daggers at him, the tightly clenched fists, the covered nose and mouth. In their place was a genial smile and brightly shining amber eyes, complete with easygoing posture.

He sat openly angled slightly toward Kurt, smiling softly when he sat down. Kurt sat stiffly, his eyes trained toward the whiteboard at the front of the classroom.

"Hello."

His voice was a deeper chime, pleasantly light and soft.

"Hello," Kurt ventured.

"I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself. I'm Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt Hummel. Do you have multiple personality disorder?"

Blaine laughed.

"No, I'm not that interesting. I just have a roguish appearance and a bad-boy complex everyone seems to fawn over. Between us? That's just for show."

Kurt relaxed.

"You weren't here most of last week."

Blaine nodded.

"Camping trip with some family. Last minute plans and all."

"Did you get contacts?"

Blaine forced out a laugh.

"No, why would you ask that?"

"It's just… your eyes looked a lot darker when I last saw you. And now they look… light."

Blaine nodded.

"It's the lightbulbs. At some angles my eyes look really weird."

Kurt wasn't convinced, but let it slide.

"Okay. I believe you."

His companion laughed.

"Why do I not believe you on that?"

"Because I don't. But I'm willing to trust you on this. If you say it, I shall believe."

Kurt snickered at his pompous tone.

"Alright, archduke. Do your worksheet."

Kurt had completely forgotten about the worksheet they were supposed to do, and it lay neglected on the corner of his desk. He sighed, pulling it toward him. The content was something simple he'd been drilled on in California, and he breezed through it. He relaxed when he finished, staring idly at the clock at the front of the classroom. Puck swaggered over to him, slapping his palms on Kurt's desk.

"So Kurt. Where ya from? Clearly ain't from dear ol' Ohio."

Kurt grinned at Puck's fake accent.

"California, actually."

Puck looked appalled.

"Cali? Aren't people usually, like, really tan in California?"

"The usual. I'm part albino."

Puck nodded.

"Cool. How's it feel to be the mayor's kid?"

Kurt grimaced.

"Weird. I get a lot of odd looks."

It was true. When Kurt was out, especially with his father, people would stop and stare at him with slack jaws and judging eyes.

"You'll probably get used to it, dude."

"Yeah."

Puck straightened up.

"I'm gonna head back over. Got work to not do."

Kurt laughed.

"See you, Puck."

As soon as Puck was gone, Blaine turned to face Kurt.

"California, huh? If I may ask, what brings you to our corner of nowhere?"

"My mom. She's… sick. Wanted some space to recover."

Blaine nodded.

"I'm sorry. When you speak to her next, wish her a fast recovery for me, would you?"

"Yeah, she'd like that. Hearing that I have friends."

"Not so popular in sunny Cali?"

A nod.

"When you're the weird albino gay kid, people don't want to associate with you."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, taking him off guard.

"I know exactly what you mean."

The bell rung and Blaine waved goodbye, leaving a mildly confused Kurt still standing back at the desk.


End file.
